The Hardy Boys Wiki:Naming conventions
The Naming conventions are an official group of policies and guidelines, regarding how pages are named on The Hardy Boys Wiki. Like all polices on the wiki, the following is not set in stone. If you would like to make changes to these policies, please outline the changes you would like to see made on the talk page. General conventions Continuity The Hardy Boys is generally split into separate continuities, if a subject appears in more then one of these continuities an article is made for each of the continuities it appears in. To distinguish between these articles, the name of the continuity is written in brackets following the subject's name. For example Frank Hardy appears in all eight current continuities so there should be eight articles about him, which are: *Frank Hardy (Original) *Frank Hardy (Casefiles) *Frank Hardy (Undercover Brothers) *Frank Hardy (1955 TV) *Frank Hardy (1969 TV) *Frank Hardy (1977 TV) *Frank Hardy (1995 TV) *Frank Hardy (Video game) Capitalization Do not capitalize second and subsequent words unless the title is almost always capitalized in English (for example, proper names). For example an article with a name like Iola Morton's death, the second word, "Morton", should be capitalized since it is a name, but the third word, "death", should not. Even in names there are a few words which, unless they are the first word, should never be capitalized. They are: *and *as *at *by *for *from *in *of *on *or *the *to *with Prefer singular noun over plural It is considered best to not name articles in plural. For example an article about firearms should be named "Firearm'' not Firearms". This is not always the case however; when an article is specifically referring to more then one of the subject matter, a plural name is best. For example the article, Continuities refers specifically to the various ''Hardy Boys continuities, so a singular name like "Continuity" would not be appropriate. Specific conventions Article names Series articles Previously The Hardy Boys Wiki had no specific guidelines concerning the naming of series articles, hence some articles used full official names (e.g Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery), while others used shortened or fan-made names (e.g. Digest). This inconsistency was addressed and it was set that official names would be used for every series article. Example, The Hardy Boys are: Clues Brothers, not Clues Brothers, Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller not Ultra Thriller. Book articles Book article names should be the full title of the book in question. In some cases more than one book has the same name; in these cases, follow the guidelines outlined below. Between 1959 and 1972 the first 38 volumes in the original Hardy Boys and The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook were revised and republished under their original names, resulting in two different versions of a book with the same name. To differentiate between original and revised versions, in brackets write either "original text" or "revised text", as appropriate. Example: *The Melted Coins (original text) *The Melted Coins (revised text) Further complicating this, is that over the years Simon & Schuster has released entirely new books with exactly the same name as past books. Fortunately all of these books with reused names, have all been in a different series then the first book with the name, so to distinguish these books from one another, we can use the name of the series they appear in. Example: *Blown Away (Casefiles series)'' *''Blown Away (Undercover Brothers series)'' Character articles The names of character articles should always include first name and last name of the character, if known. Character articles should use the name the character is most commonly known as by other characters in the stories; for example Joe Hardy not Joseph Hardy, Chet Morton not Chester Morton Jr., and Phil Cohen not Philip Cohen. Location articles Follow the capitalization guidelines as outlined above. City article names should not include the state, province or country name, unless of course there is more then one location with the same name, and the state, province or country name is needed to distinguish between them. But other then that always remember New York City not New York City, NY or New York City, New York, San Francisco, not San Francisco, CA, etc, etc. Organization articles Often the names of organizations are abbreviated, but do not name an article an abbreviation (unless it is the only name known), instead name an article the full name of the organization. Example, American Teens Against Crime not ATAC. Image names General image naming Images should be as easy as possible for people to find, so all images should have descriptive names. Images which only have numbers or random letters will likely be deleted, since for example a person looking for an image of Iola Morton isn't going to search for 1310978.jpg or pic0023.png. All file extensions should be in lower case only. This is suggested because even with a descriptive name a person may not be able to find your image if they can't remember if the file was followed by a JPG or a jpg. Avoid: @ # % & * ~ and characters with accents, if possible. Cover art Cover art images should be named after the book they belong to. If there is more then one cover for the book, name the image and add the year the cover was used (example Night of the Werewolf 1979 cover.jpg). If more than one cover was used in the same year, add a number after "cover"; "1" for for the oldest of the covers, "2" for the next oldest and so on. If a cover was actually never used in print write, "never used" after the book name. For covers used outside of North America, add the country name after the book title (example Boardwalk Bust UK cover.jpg). Here is a full list of naming options for cover art images: *Book Title.file extension *Book Title year cover.file extension *Book Title year cover number.file extension *Book Title Country cover.file extension *Book Title Country year cover.file extension *Book Title Country year cover number.file extension Character images For images, name the image after the character depicted in the image, followed by what number the image is for that character. For example if there were ten images of Frank, the next image would be named Frank Hardy 0011. Note that some images meant for specific reasons may defer from this convention, and all guidelines regarding character images are currently fairly flexible. Location images Images of locations should follow the same guidelines as character images, just with a location name instead of a character. Other images If the image you are uploading isn't a covered in the sections above, use own discretion but keep all the preceding image naming guidelines in mind. Categories Like every thing else, category names should have all but the first letter of the first word in lowercase, and all proper names should be capitalized, no matter where they appear in the category name. Unlike article names, plural is suggested for categories. "Books" not "Book", etc. Main space subpages There are currently two types of subpages in use on The Hardy Boys Wiki. They are "Gallery" and "Quotes". Example: *Article name/Gallery *Article name/Quotes Note that the forward slash is needed to create a subpage. See also *Manual of Style *Layout Guide *Wikipedia's naming conventions *Wikipedia's book article naming conventions